


To Keep You Forever

by Pikachunicorn



Series: Apocalypse Scenario - Yay! [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mainly angst, That's it, You will be sad, angsty angst, it's sad, saying goodbye pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knows what they are. Nobody was prepared. They're more powerful than anyone could've thought. There's no winning. This is the end.</p><p>The batboys depart the cave for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Next 2 You by Chris Brown and Justin Bieber (because I found my old 2009 playlist on my phone) and was like 'lol imagine jaytim in the apocalypse' and then I just HAD to involve Dick and Damian, didn't I?
> 
> You want context? You want to know when this is set? Too bad. But I imagine Tim's wearing his New 52 costume, so yeah.
> 
> There's a Tracey Beaker "whatcha gonna do, shortie? bite my kneecaps?" reference in here for all the British, teenage readers to reminisce over.

Nobody knows what they are. Nobody was prepared. But they came from places even the Justice League hadn't contemplated the existence of. And they're more powerful than anyone could've thought. There's no winning. Tim knows this. He's worked with the most brilliant strategists on the planet and still, nothing. This is the _end_.

But he's not a quitter. _He's a Robin_. And, even though his logical mind tells him nothing will prevail, his heart says that he needs to keep fighting. Fighting for his planet, for his country, and... Fighting for his _family_.

That's why he's at the cave, listening to Bruce's voice (a failed attempt at a professional briefing) wash over him. Most of the squads have already been dispatched ( _including Steph's_ , but Tim tries not to think about that), and now it's just the five of them - Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin.

Tim tries to concentrate on Bruce's words, but he can't stop staring at Damian. The boy seems unfazed by the situation to the untrained eye, naive and ignorant maybe, but Tim knows Damian understands the severity of the situation just as well as any of them. Tim knows this is just a mask. It's unfair. He's still a _child_. He hasn't experienced so many things, he never will.

Tim's suddenly struck by the thought that that fact is true for himself also, but brushes it aside quickly. _That doesn't matter anyway._

Batman finishes what he had been saying and his body sags ever so slightly, mouth twitching almost unreadably.

"Boys, I-" Bruce starts, but it's apparent to Tim that even _he_ didn't know where he was going with that.

"We know, B." Dick places a hand on his father's shoulder with a strong, typically-Dick smile that only the people in this room would be able to see through. "We know."

"Bite the hell out of those fuckers' kneecaps, Boy Wonder." Jason speaks up teasingly to break the painful silence, ruffling Damian's hair in an overly patronizing manner. The smaller boy rolls his eyes with a less than harsh, almost compassionate _'tsk'_.

Tim gasps when he is tugged into a constricting hug. Relaxing into the familiar arms, he sighs, listening and memorizing the way the words "See you around, Timbo" are whispered in his ear.

Tim looks up into Dick's domino-covered eyes, and swallows hard. "See you around, Dick." He chokes out the words, not actually realizing how hard he was finding it to speak until this moment.

"Hey, share the love, finger stripes!" Jason forces a laugh through his words when Dick and Tim's embrace ends, before practically jumping on his big brother. It makes Tim's sad smile grow a little, before he turns his attention to Damian once again.

"Damian." He says simply, purely because he knows the younger will just get it.

"Tim." Damian responds, voice too quiet, and it makes the tiny smile on Tim's lips quirk up a little more, to hear Robin actually use his name for once. It's so silly that it means something. But it does. It really does.

"Good luck, Wayne." Tim whispers.

" _Good luck, Wayne_." Damian repeats, and it hits Tim really freaking hard to the point that he has to look away to conceal his expression.

By the time both pairs have completed their exchange, Bruce is nowhere to be seen, already in the Batmobile, prepping to leave. In a way, Tim is hurt he hasn't said goodbye, but he understands. He knows Bruce.

Tim retakes his position beside Jason, and Damian takes his beside Dick. They share a brief nod, before Robin and Nightwing join Batman in the Batmobile. Tim hears Jason release a shaky breath beside him, leaving Tim to wonder what Dick said to him. And then, they're gone. And Jason and Tim are alone. _Completely alone._

In the past couple of hours, Tim has watched all the important people in his life parade out to imminent death. All but _one_. And now that one is the only one he has to say goodbye to. Has to apologize to. Has to thank. Has to leave. He's honesty not sure he knows how to.

His thought train is severed when Bruce's voice echoes into the comms unit in his ear. It makes Tim's throat tighten immediately, and he sucks in a sharp breath.

"I'm so proud of you all." The voice relays with a slight emotive wobble. "I- Thank you. All of you. For being my Robins, for being my sons..."

Tim wants to say something, but he can't. His mouth is dry and the lump in his throat constricts his voice.

It's Jason that actually speaks up, his voice tight and forced. " _Bruce_ -"

"Batman out." Bruce's voice whispers and Tim can almost imagine the sad smile on his face. The following silence seems to be begging to be broken by a sob. But it's not. It can't be. They need to be strong. Instead, Jason and Tim make their way to their bikes in silence.

But Tim needs to say something. He needs to say everything. He needs every word in the world to even come close to how this feels. He wants to tell Jason everything. He wants to explain how even the slightest thing Jason does gets to him and makes him fall deeper and deeper in love. Instead, he settles for one forced word; " _Jay_..."

Jason doesn't reply with words, as much as actions, pushing Tim against his bike and kissing him deeply. His hands are pressed to Tim's cheeks, holding him fast. The kiss stutters a little when the emotion of the moment hits Tim, before he kisses back, tears finally escaping his now closed eyes.

This is what scares him more than anything. _Losing Jason_. Jason who cares for him. Jason who loves him. Jason who's been through too fucking much already. Jason who doesn't deserve to have it end like this. Jason who... _Who Tim will be honoured to fight alongside in their final battle._

"Tim..." Jason breathes against Tim's lips now, eyes fluttering. "Oh, _fuck_ , Tim... You make this so much more difficult."

"I'm scared." Tim finally admits aloud, but doesn't yet confess why.

"It's gonna be okay. It's not as bad as it seems, Timmy. I swear. It's easy." Jason promises through a shaky voice. Tim knows what _'it'_ is. He knows Jason's talking about _dying_. "It's like taking a super comfortable nap after scoffing one of those huge fudge cakes Alfred used to make - all satisfaction."

They both release a huff of laughter through their tears, foreheads still pressed together. Tim rolls his lips together and allows a slow, shuddery exhale. The silence returns. _The silence and the slow of time._

"This isn't fair..." Tim murmurs, attempting to blink away tears. "I can't... They... Bruce... And Dick... Damian... _Steph_ , Cass... Barbara... Kon... Oh god, I just- Jay, why is it so unfair?"

"Hey..." Jason whispers, stroking a thumb over Tim's cheek to swipe away tears there. He can't say anymore. He doesn't know what to say. He can't make this better. Because Tim's right. It _is_ unfair. So unfair. So _freaking_ unfair...

"Jason, I love you..." Tim bites deeply into his lip after saying the words. Because he will be a mess. He will be inconsolable if he allows himself to think about losing Jason.

"I love you too, babybird." Jason breathes, running thumbs over Tim's cheeks, lips, neck, memorizing every minute detail about Tim's face. "So, _so_ much."

"I'm not scared for me... I'm not scared of dying..." Tim confesses quietly. "I'm scared of letting you go."

"I'm going nowhere. I promise. I'll be beside you every second. And then, I-" Jason sucks in a sharp breath. "I'll see you on the other side."

"You're everything, Jay. _Everything_." Tim can barely speak, barely breath. He doesn't understand. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't, it wasn't, _it wasn't_. They were just getting everything on track. Everything was just getting easy. Everything was going well. They were perfect. _Perfect_...

"Tim..." Jason draws back the smallest amount to look into Tim's eyes, wishing his boyfriend wasn't wearing his domino mask. Wishing he could see the perfect, untarnished ice blue once more. "I need to say this, I need to- Before you- I need..." He takes a deep breath, levelling his words. "Thank you, Tim. For everything. I- I could never have imagined you'd mean so much- you'd do so much- _we'd_ have so much... I spent... I just spent so long fucking up my life... I made so many stupid, fucking mistakes... But you..." Jason bites his lip and shakes his head to compose himself. "I just wanted to thank you for being... For being the only thing in this life that I actually got right. You're my dream, Tim. Everything about you. You're all I ever wanted and if this really is it... I'm just so glad I got this time with you. I'm so thankful for every second we've had."

Tim throws his arms around Jason tightly, burying his face in Jason's chest. Hearing his heart, feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

"Ironic, how I planned the next time we were here together to be when I ask you to spend the rest of your _life_ with me..." Jason whispers surprisingly calmly, causing Tim to draw back a little. Jason removes his hand from the pocket of his leather jacket, where his fingers have tangled with a bright, silver chain, from which hangs a simple, brushed silver ring band.

Tim stares at the ring, then at Jason, then at the ring again. Life is so cruel.

"I don't want an answer." Jason speaks up, forcing calmness with a deep inhale. "I just... Please. Wear it tonight. That's all I ask. Please, _wear it for me_."

Tim nods wordlessly, still shocked and struck with the tragedy of it all. Jason slips the chain over Tim's dipped head, allowing the ring to drop to his chest, just over his heart.

"I love you, Timothy Drake." Jason's tears actually show in his voice now. "I love you _so much_."

"I love you too, Jason Todd." Tim can barely hear his own voice, so combats this by leaning up to press a strong kiss to Jason's lips. His fingers trail the chain at his neck and he momentarily contemplates how that situation would've gone. How they could've had everything. How happy it could've made them.

The short beeps in his earpiece notify him that the others' trackers have reached the agreed upon location that meant Jason and Tim were to move out.

"I'm sorry." Tim feels like it's pointless apologizing, because there's no way in hell this situation will be fixed by that, but it's important to him. Jason moves over to his own bike and picks up his helmet. He stares at it for a moment before looking back up at Tim.

"Stay safe, _Robin_." He forces the words, barely audibly, before slipping on the helmet and straddling his bike.

"Jason-" Tim feels like there's so much more to say but he doesn't know how, and his attempt is cut off by Jason starting his engine.

He's not ready to let go yet.

He needs more time.

He needs Jason.

He needs to give Jason an answer.

He silences his mind and forces the return of his professional brain. It doesn't quite work though, because only one thought occupies his mind.

That day.

At the wedding.

Jason waiting for him.

That smile he always held only for Tim.

Tim liked that image.

_If only he’d had time to make it the truth…_


End file.
